Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
"Calm down, Tohka-chan. I am a person very patient, generous and kind. And because of that I will be kind enough to drown you in the blood of your lover when I plunge this reality in the hands of death. No need to thank me, it's from my nature to be kind. You may think I'm a cruel person, but it was nothing more than my '''generosity'. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"'' ''-Isaac Ray Peram Westcott'' Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, or simply known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '''or '''Isaac Westcott, is the main antagonist of the Date A Live franchise and the true main antagonist in Sword of Kings ''Storyline. He is an evil and cruel British man works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world; Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and rule the Deus.Ex.Machina Empire; a Global Empire Corporation. He is an arrogant, selfish, sadistic, evil, nihilistic, corrupt, and childish person who has a supernatural mind or, in other words, a "inhuman" businessman with a diabolical ambition. He is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of ''Date A Live and the most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. As the Spirits represent biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represent the evil side of humanity and how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". He is the Nihilism and the Antchrist in person. Description The twisted and nihilistic managing director of D.E.M Industries and the ruler of DEM Empire, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. Although seems to have 30 years, he apparently is alive for a long time (between 150 years). He created the Conduct; a piece of technology involved with magic that can make impossible things possible. Westcott used this technology to brainwash people and create weapons of mass destruction.With this power, Westcott orchestrated the First and Second World War, the Cold War, the Holocaust and possibly the attacks of September 11 to play with the human nature. All of DEM's elite Wizards refer to him with ''-sama,'' Mister-'', ''Master-, Mylord ''and ''Lord-'', fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts against humanity just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined D.E.M, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care for his company and his subordinates, much less humanity itself, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized the death of billions and billions is nothing. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and D.E.M property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow, or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. Appearance "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran," as described by Origami. Personality An evil and inhuman, Isaac demonstrates that he is different from many other humans. Isaac commit acts of atrocities against humanity for his twisted fun. He's a grown man but possesses the mind of an intelligent and psychotic child. Yuu describes Westcott's personality as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At his core, Westcott relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. He is known as one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer in despair and fear before he kills them. He also has a great sarcastic wit. When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an intellectual cruel and unloving man, he often adresses subordinates by their surnames, he is also a man that does not talk so much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. Not only a liar, manipulative, cold-hearted and hyprocrite but dishonest with people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and over D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Westcott shows no sympathy for his soldiers and co-workers. Isaac Westcott brutally torture his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths". Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature). He doesn't care about things like his company or people's lives, as long he achieves his goals, or rather, he does not care about any of these things. Isaac Westcott is able to do anything evil to achieve him goals, claiming he will destroy the whole life on the planet only to achieving "one step" more close to his wish, or kill any person if necessary. He is obsessed in making the world die current and rule the future world according to his own image. He proves to be so dedicated to his desire that he does not show any value for his life as long he not have achieved his goal; showing that he prefer to die rather than turn back. He has a very sadistic and nihilistic personality, he seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional and sexual tortures to torture Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with war and destruction, and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of evil that mankind can evoke over the world, and he clearly shows that he hate any form of pacifism. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of D.E.M Industries and another governments causes over the world just for his words. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" humans will follow Westcott blindly, and are able to kill hundreds of innocents as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac warlike and violent personality serves as a counter to the easy going, peaceful and gentle personalities of many heroes from the Multi-Universe and members of Alliance of Freedom. Westcott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries. Ellen Mira Mathers, obey that he loyally without questioning him, without care of how his orders are cruel. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow hemade with him after he left the DEM decades ago and formed Ratatoskr to stop him, even asking Elliot to come back to the DEM as if he saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M for their failures. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquired respect on the fear. Westcott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Appearances The Miracle Elite Storyline LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline Isaac Westcott was born on London, the eldest son of the House Westcott's patriarch Cosinga and his wife. He was raised in his family's ancestral home, Convergence, situated in London's Lake Country, and had at least two brothers and two sisters. Isaac Westcott, with only five months was accused of being the ''evil reincarnated itself for his mother who was a Crest and for his father too. Isaac, then was thrown in the sewer to die, however, a woman found him on the riverbank and took him to an orphanage. 6 years later, Isaac Westcott was a very anti-social person and was arrogant with others. He lived looking for rats, cats and dowels, killing them slowly and painfully hidden from others people. As a 8 years old, Isaac decided to do something better than just killig animals, he decided to take control of a bullies' gang, for that, Isaac defeated a leader of bullies gang with a knife and bound him in a bag and threw him the river to pretend that he ran away from the orphanage. He also threatened the other bullies if they tell what happened they would die too, after all, the only thing they had to do was follow him. And so, Isaac made his first human victim. Later, with 10 years old. Isaac became a prodigy by his intelligence and was known as a genius in the orphanage, calling attention even of college professors. However, he was a leader of a gang of bullies who abused other children, and often other children begged to leave the orphanage, Westcott and his gang abused psychologically and physically other children for 3 years. Isaac, then decided to make the worst he could think: he realized there was a girl who found a kitten and decided to hurt her psychologically. So Isaac and his gang took the kitten and held the girl while Isaac used a knife to cut all the members of the kitten until it died, then Isaac shouted insanely as he picked up a rock and smashed the head of the kitten. The girl had fainted after a heart attack for sorrow and suffering. Isaac sat on the floor and said while smiling like crazy: "This isn't enough. I want more.". After he said that, he took a knife and began to kill all his gang bullies members around him, and after that he began killing all the children while they slept. By the end of the day, Isaac had killed 67 children while they slept and then fled. However, before his escape, he went to a house far away from the orphanage, entered the house and killed the son of a couple who lived in the house, Isaac then took the body to the orphanage garden, quartered and burned up the kid to the ashes to fake his death and that body was him. The case became known as one of the worst mass children murder in the history of mankind and shocked the world. No one knows who was the murder. Westcott, then grew killing dozens of people at night living in the homes of his victims without having any suspicion. As a teenager, he decided to go into a high school in his hometown where he was born and abandoned by his parents. He wanted to relate to people of his age and persuade them to death. Isaac was an intelligent and beautiful teenager, so he easily attract other girls, but he always remained neutral on the feminine sex. Westcott met a Japanese 16-year-old, Harbour Sakurai. They became friends and did many things together (even though she does not know who he really was). Isaac, however, wanted to kill his biological parents in his hometown that he was born, so Westcott killed his twin brother, Dante Westcott, and he cut up his brother into pieces and separated his pieces in various parts of the city. After that Isaac had passed through his twin brother without attracting attention, he began to go to the places he went, to relate to people who were his friends, dressed his clothes. Isaac then decided to play around with friends from his twin brother he killed, Dante Westcott. One night, Isaac entered his biological parents' room and paralyzed them with a stun gun. Isaac, then took the two to the basement of their house where he began to torture them in horrible and inhuman ways. After he killed them, Westcott threw the bodies into a huge hole that the basement of the house had. Westcott decided to play a little more with the feelings of Dante's friends while there were no suspicions and also took advantage from Westcott family since they didn't know that Isaac Westcott lived at the orphanage where the murders of 67 children occurred 7 years ago (the orphanage that Westcott killed all children). Harbour was gradually falling in love with Westcott since he seemed like a nice and gentle person, and Isaac used these feelings to have fun, and then Isaac seduced her and she "surrendered completely" to him. Westcott wasn't satisfied after the death of his parents and decided to make a mass murder; he decided to create a poison in a secret laboratory of his house and put the poison in the ventilation pipes and tubes waters of the entire city. July 11, 2005, Westcott exploded the ventilation pipes and put the poison in the water throughout the city. At the end of day 4 million people died and the state entered into a state of calamity and the city was surrounded by the military on suspicion that it was a terrorist attack. Westcott then left the city happy after his mass murder. Months later, Harbour and many Westcott's friends (Dante's friends to be true) were hospitalized in the same room of the same hospital, because they were all together at the time of slaughter. Then, an Interpol officer entered the room where they were and asked if they knew Dante Westcott; all they said they knew and asked if he was okay. However, the police officer told them something that shocked them and left them scared to the soul, he had said that Dante Westcott's parts was found mutilated by several parts of the city after the police and the military have done a full scan on city, however, the more scare thing that left the police officer scared was that the tests proved that Dante was killed 5 months before the Carnage of Tenguu City (the name that was given to the mass murder of city of Tenguu, Westcott's homecity). They all were scared, and began to wonder: "Who was that one who was with us?". The police officer also said: "I think in this case... the dead can walk even more". Abyssal Forms sc30541892_p0.jpg|1nd Form sc36782032_p0.jpg|2nd Form sc29242339_p0.jpg|3nd Form mrBahamut_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|4nd Form Tumblr_m7l1ctgDE41r426wco1_1280.png|Final Form Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s132.png wescottTohkaTR (3).png|Westcott creppy smiling as he saw innocent people being raped by his soldiers wescott48265216_p0 (2).jpg wescottDatelIIF.png|Westcott looking at London Wescott2h.jpg|Westcott full face view Wescott2.jpg|Isaac Westcott artwork wescottDAL_v7_04.jpg|Isaac full body wescottEVFEEOFMK.jpg|Westcott serious stare Wescottgj.png|Westcott corrupting Origami wescott48265216_p0 (1).jpg|Westcott fanart by @Whitel wescott10274198_683066651728370_8776797631700072225_n.png|Westcott evil laughter wescottEvilGrin.png|Westcott while while performing physical torture, psychological and sexual in Hitori's daughter while her parents watch in suffering wescottfd (4).png|Westcott about to realize his dream and exterminate mankind and kill God wescottDalBDVsop (1).png|Isaac with his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers wescottBdEp8Df (2).png|Westcott considering methods of exterminations to kill Jews, Gypsies and Catholics wescott10635885_694777693931652_2730264777677140187_n.jpg|Isaac at global meeting Wescottf.png|Isaac after corrupted Origami and her turned her into his servant wescotttrigjEp7.png|Westcott reading his Empire and Corporation business scdark-anime-boy-wallpaper,1366x768,65660.jpg|Isaac Westcott as Inverse Spirit Wescottjmfrw.png|Westcott happy after his Second World War Wizardly plan was sucesseful Wescott2h.png|Isaac walking the halls of his company wescott10446710_683067398394962_8952855580532020006_n.png|Isaac making dark comedy wescott10355886_683066718395030_2493761639108547363_n.png|Westcott faces Anti-DEM Faction heroes wescottp1BdWs.png|Westcott ordering Ellen to start the extermination of the population of 4 million people of Tenguu City wescottBdEp8Df (1).png|Westcott doing black comedy again after he cut the Shido's arm off: "It's been a long time Itsuka. High five?" wescottBdEp8Df (3).png|Westcott telling Tohka that everything he did on the planet Earth was just a simple fun and his real purpose is to become a Inverse Spirit to make the universe upside down, overthrow the laws of reality and kill God and so he can become a Dark God and plunge all reality into chaos, death, despair and evil for all eternity wescottcafereo_4571431127247.jpg|Westcott poster wescottEp9Ts (1).png|Westcott ordering troops to support the countries allies to DEM Empire in WWWS II war to increase the destruction and death of innocents Wescott5de682e5931d61602c59e55ff112af45.jpg wescottdTorturChamvbe1.png|Westcott interrogating prisoners only to kill them later for no logical reason wescottbreakdow.png|"Adolf Hitler was a fool with a little dream. Unify the world in a Germany? Stupid. I was right to make him commit suicide 80 years ago..." Wescott (2).png|Westcott casual evil grin WescottIsaac Ray Perham Westcott.png WescottTohkaTR (3)swfew.png oc__hibiki_yoshikazu_by_raeyxia-d8h0zai.png|Westcott as teenage human prior becoming abyssal Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.png Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Nazis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cataclysm Category:Reality Butchers Category:Warmongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Dark Messiah Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Lorule Legion members Category:Frieza and Cooler's Allaince Category:Traitors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Brotherhood of Anarchy Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Child Abusers Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Flyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Elementals Category:Dirty Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Main Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Selfish Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Crime Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Lords Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Possessors Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictators Category:Slanderers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Wizards Category:Trolls Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Non Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Tech Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Father of Hero Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:True Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Trapster Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomakazu Sugita Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Public Enemies Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Extortionists Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Conspirators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Abyssals Category:Balam Alliance Category:Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Father of Villain Category:Mentors Category:Vampires Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Shape Shifters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Hypocrites Category:Size Shifter Category:Archenemies Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:The Heavy Category:Soul Stealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings